Flame
by miss.secret.haven
Summary: Summary: In the depth of nights, two unlikely partners meet... and things just... happen. WARNING: Mature & first chapter is a Repost. Review! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the depth of nights, two unlikely partners meet... and things just... happen. 

Author's Note: Please know this is a slash, so if this offends you, do not read. If you enjoy a change then I welcome you to read and enjoy. This chapter will not be Mature, but the rest of the chapters will be. Thanks for reading, please review when you finish.**

* * *

**

Beneath the Shadows

The dark haired boy drummed his fingers upon the oak of the railing beneath his hands, his jet green eyes peered down below, he could see nothing but staircases, all made out of the same oak. He let his gaze consume his surroundings, paintings covered the stone walls; a woman with pale skin and yellow eyes and another woman with curly graying hair were whispering back and forth occasionally taking a glance in his direction, sometimes accompanied with a point or a nudge. He ignored them and turned his attention towards the flickering of the flamed torches that lined the walls, casting ghastly shadows upon the cold floors and objects around them. A breeze came suddenly, sending chills from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair; a ghost no doubt. They had a tendency to whisk about transparently, leaving the cold chills of wind behind.

The clocks chimed eleven; he sighed, taking off his glasses and folding them before sitting them in his cloak pocket, he was growing impatient. Seconds past into minutes and yet he waited, the drumming from his fingertips against the wood breaking the silence that would have otherwise been consuming.

Ten minutes had passed before the rustle of a cloak was heard, his thoughts disturbed. He diseased the movement in his fingers, allowing himself to listen to the near silent steps which were nearing him with ever moment.

He gasped suddenly as a figure came into view, covered in darkness and hidden by shadows. The figure slowly stepped into light, showing his pale self, blonde hair partly covering his face, his silver eyes peeking from behind his bangs. He smiled, which was greeted with a smirk by the boy.

"Malfoy," he says.

"Potter," the blonde replies with a sneer.

A moment grasps them before Potter grabs Malfoy's cloak, dragging him nearer. "Feisty," Malfoy smirks towards this act.

Before any remarks could be shot back the two dived in to a passionate battle of the tongues, each fighting for control. The blonde shoves his partner up against the stone cold wall, not separating all the wile. He is granted with a low groan and a hand whose fingers dug into the flesh beneath his cloak. Malfoy groaned in response to this act.

Potter broke away momentarily, "should we retire to the room of requirement?" he said between the feverish locking of lips, breathing heavily.

Malfoy smirks, "most certainly Potter." The dark haired boy's hands still beneath the cover of his partner's cloak as were the blonde's. With one last heated kiss they joined hands, sprinting towards their destination.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first chapter finished, please review if you would like to see another chapter. Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it but if not let me know why! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, here is the next chapter! I said there would be Mature subject, but I changed my mind. Sorry. Although I think that this had come out pretty good without it:) There will be one more chapter after this and thats it... so review for the last chapter! I'm baiting you... :) Oh, and yes, I know... kinda short, but the next chapter is longer, I promise!**

* * *

**

Cloak-Less

_Potter broke away momentarily, "should we retire to the room of requirement?" he said between the feverish locking of lips, breathing heavily._

_Malfoy smirks, "most certainly Potter." The dark haired boy's hands still beneath the cover of his partner's cloak as were the blonde's. With one last heated kiss they joined hands, sprinting towards their destination._

It wasn't long before they had reached their desired destination, hands still joined, but now they were slightly out of breath from the sprint.

Harry caught Malfoy in a desperate kiss before they had reached the door to the Room of Requirement. He intended it to be quick and easy, but Malfoy would have no such thing, he began a lofty battle between his and Harry's tongues, both seeking dominance.

They stood snogging against the wall beside the door of the Room of Requirement for minutes before halting their actions. They had heard something… and it wasn't the ordinary kind of something… it sounded like someone gagging! And since neither of them was in a position to, AHEM, gag… they knew someone was watching them.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed under his breath.

Malfoy looked away from his partner, his eyes searching for the source of their disruption. "Shhhh!" he shushed Harry.

Harry feigned hurt, pouting, "fine," he said haughtily, although they both knew he was faking.

Malfoy smirked before covering Potter's mouth with his hand, muttering something about staying silent.

Potter glanced around along with Malfoy, the two searching for the annoyance they had encountered. Or rather, that had encountered them, but was not showing him or herself.

They listened intently for a moment before they heard the rush of a cloak, and without a moments notice they both dashed in the direction of the noise. Sprinting at top speed they followed the person, who was coincidently in view now, and they knew it was a male student, who had seen them.

There would be hell to pay.

Not long after they had sighted the boy, they had turned a corner and caught up to him, crashing right into him, causing them all to tumble into a heap of bodies, Harry and Malfoy draped across the unknown boy.

Groaning could be heard beneath the pile of boys as Harry and Draco struggled to get up and regain their balance. And as soon as they did they both had their wands pointed at the male figure lying still on the floor, still groaning in pain.

"Get up, and don't think of doing anything stupid, there are two of us and only one of you," Malfoy threatened.

"Ughh," the boy mumbled, standing up, facing away from them, brushing of his cloak.

Harry gasped suddenly as the figure turned and revealed himself to the two.

"RON!" he bellowed, "shit!" he exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Now review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: And the final chapter is up folks! Enjoy! I may consider writing a sequal (or more) if it gets lots of reviews... :)

**

* * *

**

**Obliviate**

_Harry gasped suddenly as the figure turned and revealed himself to the two._

"_RON!" he bellowed, "shit!" he exclaimed._

Harry turned a deep shade of crimson, embarrassed was an understatement. Mortified. Humiliated. These words could not even begin to describe the feeling consuming him.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he repeated, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Ron stood there, his disheveled appearance apparent, "uhh, Harry… I didn't mean… I… well…" he trailed off defeated.

"I think what Weasel is trying to say is that he had accidentally come across us…" he retorted, not believing in the slightest that it had been an accident.

"Chill Draco," Harry said nonchalantly.

Ron jerked his vision, "what? Draco? You're on a first name basis?" he asked stunned.

Harry looked amused, "yes Ron… you saw us earlier… we have, well… gotten quite close…"

Ron looked like he was about to vomit, a vile expression etched on his face, "when did this…" he pointed at Harry and then at Draco, "happen?" he asked, his hand covering his mouth as if it were the only thing keeping him from emptying his stomach's contents.

Harry blushed furiously; he looked at Malfoy who was also wearing a slight blush, as they remembered the acts that had lead to their 'infatuations' with each other…

_It was such a cold Monday, and to his pleasure, Harry had just finished Potions, his least favorite class. He would now have the rest of the day free of the Evil Potion's Master, Professor Snape, who had coincidently retracted twenty points from Gryffindor, how he had managed to do so with ease he would never know. And it wasn't like anyone had done anything actually 'wrong' in the class, he just didn't particularly like the Gryffindors… well, he hated them actually._

_And he was free. As soon as he cleaned up his desk… which of course was covered in the potion they had been making, it had unfortunately exploded everywhere… and to his slight amusement, Snape had been right in front of his desk… and you could guess why the twenty points had been taken away. If not, well it had exploded everywhere, including all over Snape… 'oops'._

_He smiled at the thought, he knew he would be patted on the back later that evening by his fellow Gryffindor friends… except maybe Hermione, she didn't like losing House points, although everyone knew she always found their 'mishaps' amusing, even if she didn't let on._

"_What are you smiling at Potter?" a voice asked with a sneer that couldn't be missed._

_He turned to see Malfoy standing barely a foot away from him, "nothing that concerns you Malfoy, so why don't you go off and play with your little lackeys?" he retorted._

_Malfoy glared at him, his eyes steely grey, "I wouldn't be so outwardly spoken if I were you Potter," he threatened._

"_Oh, are you going to HEX me Malfoy?" he prodded sarcastically, "go ahead, you'll be returned with the favor twice as badly."_

"_Do you think those threats are going to get you anywhere Potter? Or do you just say them to pretend to be all manly, because Potter, we all know you're a PUFF," he smirked._

_Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, "I think you're mistaking me with you Malfoy," he tossed back._

_Malfoy paled slightly, if that was at all possible with his already pale complexion, "Tsk-tsk," he said, shaking his finger, "such accusations for such a homo."_

_Harry Glowered, "oh shove it Malfoy, your just trying to hide your own insecurities and homosexual love."_

"_Oh really?" he asked, sneering. But before Harry could answer Malfoy had captured his mouth with his, roughly kissing him._

_And well, from that moment on… Harry, whether he had been gay before the incident or not… he surely was after, refusing anything less than Malfoy. Their relationship a secret obsession to both of them from that second Malfoy's lips touched his… well maybe after Harry had shoved him off, punching him in the gut, but well, he had been kissed so expertly that he couldn't resist pulling him back in for a second..._

He and Malfoy grinned inwardly at the memory, what a fabulous memory it had been too.

"Harry!" Ron shouted exasperated, "Harry!"

He shook his head, draining his mind of other 'memories' that followed. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"When did this happen?" he asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well… a few months ago," he admitted.

Ron's mouth gaped open, "WHAT! And you didn't tell me?!"

Harry nodded sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ron, but I really didn't want anyone knowing just yet…"

"It would have caused a great uproar," Malfoy butt in, "not to mention the fact that both our reputations would be ruined in the process."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled, "I'm not interested in your opinion!"

"Now Ron that is no way to treat your best friend's _boyfriend_!" Malfoy retorted.

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked, his vision back to Harry, his eyes wide.

"Yes Ron," Harry said, "and Malfoy is right, you shouldn't talk to him like that."

Ron's mouth gaped for the billionth time that night, "what? Honestly? This has to be some sort of joke right?" he asked, in hope that this was just some sort of ruse, or better yet, that he was still in his bed and it was all a dream… a very creepy and disturbing dream.

Harry was beginning to feel annoyance well in his gut, "yes Ron, honestly. This isn't a joke," he sighed, "you won't tell anyone will you?" he asked.

Ron gasped, "you can't expect me to keep this a secret can you? You may be my best friend but so is Hermione! And you kept this from the both of us! How good of a friend could you be?" he asked.

"Obliviate!" Harry muttered.

Ron blinked, "what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Why is Malfoy here?" he asked in confusion.

"You were sleep walking Ron! You bumped right into Malfoy! You wouldn't wake so I had to follow you around!" he said, feigning concern.

"Oh, ok, well I'm going to head back up to bed then…" Ron trailed off, walking away slowly, yawning as though he had actually just woken up.

"You do that Ron," Malfoy whispered, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Until tomorrow night," Harry whispered before giving Malfoy a chaste kiss and running after his friend.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! And if you have ideas for any story... leave it in a review! 


End file.
